Welcome to Haven
Welcome to Haven is a case featured in Criminal Case as first case of the game. It takes place in Road 83, district of Criminal Case: Haven. Plot The player and Audrey start the journey in Audrey’s apartment. They were talking until someone knock the door. Audrey comes to open it and discovered that it’s was her boss, Agent Howard. He enter and says to the player and Audrey that he want them to go in a small town call Haven, in the Maine. Audrey, suspicious, asks why she has to go there? Howard said that he think Audrey is the most qualify agent for this mission. So she went with the player to Haven, where where everything started. After a long time on the road, the player and Audrey finally see the city sign. But at this same moment, a man was in the middle of the road. Audrey tries to avoid him and her car ends in a tree. The man comes to see her and help her to escape the car. After sometimes, Audrey and the player were safe out of the car. The man who helps them introduced himself. He was the chief of the police of Haven, Garland Wuornos! He said he was sorry for the accident and he was thinking that they take the bus to come to Haven, and not a car. After that, they went to the police station where Audrey and the player can meet the team with they are going to work on the investigation that brought Audrey and player here. They were follow by the chief son, Nathan, to the crime scene. Arrived at the crime scene, they discovered the dead body of Marie Hansen. She had no marks of injury, she was simply dead in such a grace that it would be difficult to know if she would have been poisoned. They take the body for the autopsy and find some clue on the crime scene, a broken glass whit blood on it and a medallion whit a picture of the victim and another girl. They take the evidence to the lab for analysis. The picture on the medallion was the victim’s sister, [Kim Hansen]. They went to tell her about her dead sister. She start crying and said that the last time she saw her was a few hour ago at the park. So the team have a new crime scene to look, the park. At the park they discovered the victim’s handbag and a pile of torn paper. While searching through the victim's purse, a packet of discount coupons from Starbucks was discovered. so they went to the only Starbucks in the town and interogere the barista, [Felix Barnes]. Felix told them that he don’t remember seeing Marie at the coffee shop and he don’t care about the case because he don’t have any thing to do whit it. The pile of torn paper was a divorce paper, signed by the victim. So the team end up investigating the ex-husband if the victim, Brian Harris. Brian’s says that Marie want to divorce whit him because she want to live the city. She was hoping to find someone who recognize her talent as a writer. At the autopsy, Gloria was playing poker with one of the interns. After revealing a hand stronger than her own, Gloria threw her card at his face and turned to give the team the exam. she says that the victim died of a cardiac arrest and died in a second. Surprised by this news, Audrey asked how is it possible and gloria said it was haven. she also claimed that the murderer was probably right handed because she found a strange wound where her neck, probably because the killer had to check his pulse to see if she was still alive. in the lab, Vickie was drawing when the team arrived. she put her picture in her bag and gave the result of the analysis of blood found on the broken glass. she says that she has not succeeded in defending the type of blood but that she has found something more interesting. she discovered that the blood contained insulin but not any insulin! it was insulin used to treat people who suffer from diabetes. So Audrey concluded that the murderer of the victim is diabetic. After looking for all the evidence they have for now, The chief arrived and say that he have some information about the victim. Garland told them that someone was making troubled at the coffee shop, so they team went there to find the victim's sister, Kim, throwing glass of coffee at Felix and accusing him of killing his sister. The team help Felix to get rid of her. Audrey decided to examine the coffee for clues. They they find two new suspect: Marion Caldwell and Sean Jenkins. Marion told them that Marie and her was good friends and for never in the world would she hurt him. she knew for her departure but she did not want to talk about it. Sean, on his side, told to the team that Marie was someone who he taught years ago when she was just a little kid. Nathan Audrey and the player continues the investigation as they get off well. So they went back to the park, near the bench, to find another clues. They then went back questioned the barista about the dubious photos he had taken of the victim. In panic he says he found her pretty and just wanted an appointment with her, but as she found the pictures, she treated him with spycophate and she left. He swore he did not have anything to do with all his. They also return to speak with the sister about the message found in her phone. She said it was not her, but after she confessed she did not want her sister to leave town. When Audrey and the player return to the police station, Nathan told them that Kim had escaped from the cell where she was locked up. Nathan panicked and Audrey slapped him for take back his Mind. She thought where Kim could have gone and she thought of the coffee shop. When arrived, the team found Kim found in sorrow crying. She said that when she took the journal that Felix had given her, the Haven Herald, she saw the face of her sister. Even if it was not the answer, Nathan brought her with her, Audrey examined the coffee shop again. They go back talking whit Marion, Brian and Sean. After finishing the last interrogation, Audrey and the player returned to the first crime scene to find clues. After find the clues they needed, the team find out who kill her. It's turned out that her ex-husband, Brian, who kill her. When they arrived to know the reason and how he killed his wife, Brian says he did not kill her. After Audrey screamed at him to admit the truth, a tranquilizing dart lodged in Brian's neck, which he fainted. Dwight arrived with a tranquilizer pistol and brought brian's body to the commesseria to lock him up. After the event, Audrey asked dwight why did he do it? he said that if he hadn't done it, audrey might be dead. The chief then arrived and congratulated Audrey and the player for their amazing work. Summary Victim * Marie Hansen Murder Weapon * cardiac arrest Killer * Brian Harris Suspects Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile # The killer is right-handed. # The killer has diabetes. # The killer read the Haven Herald # The killer is a man # The killer have a bandage Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * investigate Victim's House (Clues: Victim's body, Broken glass, medallion ; Victim identified: Marie Hansen) * Examine medallion (Result: New Suspect: Kim Hansen) * Question Kim Hansen about her dead sister (New Crime Scene: Haven's Park) * Investigate Haven's Park (Clues: victim’s handbag, pile of torn paper ) * Examine Pile of town paper (Result: Brian Harris) * Question Brian Harris about his ex-wife * Examine victim's handbag (Result: New Suspect: Felix Barnes) * Question Felix Barnes about the victim * Analyze Broken glass (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has diabetes) * Autopsy Victim's body (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed. ; Murder Weapon classified: cardiac arrest) * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * investigate coffee shop (Clues: coffee cup, bill) * Examine coffee cup (Result: New Suspect: Marion Caldwell (Profile Updated: Marion has diabetes) * Question Marion Caldweel about her relation whit the victim (Profile Updated: Marion is right-handed ) * Examine bile (Result: New Suspect: Sean Jenkins) * Question Sean about why he was a the coffee shop. * investigate Park bench (Clues: broken phone, stack of photo, glasses of the victim) * Examine broken phone (Result: Text message from Kim) * Analyze Text message from Kim (Result: Kim right the message) * Question Kim about the Text message (Profile Updated: Kim is right-handed, Kim has diabetes, Brian has diabetes) * Examine stack of photo (Result: Strange picture of the victim) * Analyze Strange picture of the victim (03:30:00; Result: Felix tooks the photos) * Question Felix about the photos (Profile Updated: Felix is right-handed) * Analyze glasses of the victim (Result: White fiber) * Analyze White fiber (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer read the Haven Herald) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Café Tables (Clues: Torn newspaper, earrings, picture frame) * Analyze picture frame (Result: young Sean with the victim) * Question Sean about the picture frame * Analyze Town newspaper (Result: Threat message) * Analyze Threat message (03:00:00; Result: Threat message written by Marion) * Question Marion about the threat message (Profile Updated: Marion reads the Haven Herald) * Anayze earrings (Result: code on the earrings) * Analyze the code on the earrings (Result: earrings earrings buy by Brian) * Question Brian about why he buy earrings (Profile Upated: Brain is right-handed, Brian read the Haven Herald) * Investigate House's porch (Clues: scarf stained with blood, broken flower pot) * Analyze scarf stained whit blood (Result: DNA) * Analyze DNA (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a man) * Analyze Broken flower pot (Result: worn bandage) * Analyze worn bandage (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer have a bandage) * Take care of the killer now! Additional Investigation: What seems normal is not (1/6) * Talk to Dwight about why he shout Brian (Available after unlocking What seems normal is not) * Investigate House'porch (Clue: Haven Herald journal) * Analyze Haven Herald journal (05:00:00) * Ask David Teagues why he writes false news in the newspaper (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Go see why Kim needs help (Available after unlocking What seems normal is not; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Coffee Shop (Clue: destroyed drawing) * Analyze destroyed drawing (Clue: child's drawing) * Bring the drawing to Kim (Reward: Haven sweater) * Talk to Agent Howard about the situation (All tasks before must be done first) * Move on to a new crime! (1 star)